Cranberry Street
by xNear
Summary: Based off a dream: Mello and Matt are high ranking detectives, and are called out to investigate a series of mass-murders in the middle of London...on Cranberry Street. What happens when a familiar young pale boy goes missing along with the other victims?
1. Introduction Idea

**THIS IS MY NEW STORY GUYS D;...**

Im at a block on the other.

But bloody hell...I'm writing this because last night, I had a dream.

In my dream my sister was showing me a movie she found on the internet called...Cranberry Street.

Included in it were Mello, Near and Matt. And this dude called Sirrel I think. **BUT YEAH**, I went to see the **WHOLE** movie in my dream...when I woke up I was like **"...WHAT THE...THAT WAS A DREAM?!"** and I remember the whole movie too xD

**_WOO!_**

I googled this morning to make sure it wasn't real...It isn't but...hell. It seemed it. I CAN EVEN REMEMBER THE COVER OF THE DVD CASE FOR IT. Dx It was Mello walking down a bloody alleyway and Near stood behind him like a lost puppy, Matt was at the end in his typical red car, which was like...the only thing without glass shards, metal spikes, blood or anything else like that on it.

Oh and Mello and Near were half _shaded._ o n o

**FFF, BE REAL BE REAL BE REAL BE REAL. ; ~ **

**SO...BEFORE I FORGET THIS DREAM, I'M GONNA WRITE THIS....I NEED TO. IT'LL MAKE ME ACHIEVE SOMETHING! Dx So, hope you like it~**


	2. Meet the cast

My name is _Risa_.

Ugh, my name. Anyway, nice to meet you. I am here in the cinema, getting ready to see /**_THE_**/ best movie ever made. _Cranberry street._

_...Okay,_ the name throws you off but...it looks good! It _has_ to be good!

I hurried and grabbed my popcorn, picking a seat smack-bang in the middle. Had to get good seats for a good movie, right? Of course you do! It's funny...when I watched the names flicker on the TV screen as the trailer played...I recognized them. _I did_. As each name popped up, I got a detailed image in my head...

**Michael Keehl. Whoa whoa whoa...Isn't it spelled...Mihael?**

A tall leather-clad blond, with a deep scar clouded my vision, as he turned I could see his face more clearly._ Burn...it had to be_. His blond hair reached down to his shoulders, and flicked out ever so slightly at the ends. He had a full fringe, which slightly went more over one side than the other...to cover one of his eyes._ His burned side_. His tight black pants matched his also far too tight black vest. Which too, matched his ...Okay, not _too_ tight black coat - with a fur rimmed hood. His posture was so dominant...he seemed the sort of person who couldn't be brought down without a fight. Judging by his posture and appearance...he would be the one to win, also.

**Mile Jeevas. What is it with getting incorrect names?! It's Mail! I-I swear...!**

Just as soon as the blond boy had come into my mind, he vanished. Was replaced by a slightly taller boy, with short, vibrant red hair...Playing a PSP. I could make out the outlining of a gun within the pocket of his beige-coloured fleece. He was leaning against a brick wall, and I could see he was wearing gloves. Elbow-length black -leather or something- gloves which were tightening around the fingers every now and again as he clicked and pressed at the buttons of the device. _Amazing speed_. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of orange-lense goggles. Not exactly my taste, but what the hey...he made them work. _Anything could work with that smile that could kill._

**Natt River. That's just pathetic. Natt, tch. It's Nate, okay?**

Just like before, the picture of "Mile" flashed out, and a small albino child with curly white hair came in. He was much smaller than the other two, only up to their shoulders probably. He wore nothing but white...whether he thought it would make him fit in more or not, whatever. He was wrong if he thought so. His curly white hair covered his ears, and framed his face. He had amazingly large hollow black eyes. _As if to stare right into your soul_. That's it. He looked just like a doll...a porcelain doll. Beautiful to look at, but far too delicate to touch. As if he was so fragile even the slightest bump or bruise would smash him. He was sat down on the floor, in a rather odd position. One leg hunched to his chest and the other down, whilst twirling his hair. _So...inhuman_.

**Mihael Keehl. Mail Jeevas. Nate River.** _Correct_...I _do_ recognize them. Very clearly. _Very very clearly indeed..._

* * *

**So, first chapter! Im very excited about writing this... u! and for the people reading "Because You're Dead." I'm uploading the next chapter soon...I'm just so damn stuck. Anyway, hope you like this. Its short, but It's only the character introductions after all.**

**~xNear**


End file.
